Dreaming of You
by jommyfreak
Summary: My summaries are always too long for this thing. A better one is inside...TJ pairing. Sweet AU fic
1. Chapter 1

**Setting: **The day before Jude's 21st birthday. Kwest and Sadie are talking to Tommy about his gift for Jude.

"I can't believe you actually bought that for her," Sadie stated shocked as she stared at the gift for her sister.

"Yeah man, that must have cost you so much." Kwest looked down at the gift in the box and couldn't help but gape.

"Let's just say that I'm going to fall behind on my rent for this month," Tommy stated truthfully. The gift he held in his hand for Jude cost more than anything he ever spent money on, excluding his precious viper. "But I don't care because she's worth it."

Kwest and Sadie looked up at Tommy as he grinned happily. His grin however, soon faded when a thought crossed his mind. "What if she doesn't like it?"

Sadie looked at him in disbelief. "That's impossible Tom, she's going to love it."

"No, I don't think she will. What if it's not enough? I mean, should I get her something else?"

Kwest shook his head at his friend's nervousness. "She's going to love the gift and you know it. I don't know why you're stressing out over this."

"It's just, her past birthdays have been hell for her and I want this one to be special. I want it to be one that she will remember."

Sadie and Kwest nodded before sharing a look in unison. Sadie noticed the light bulb lighting up in Kwest's mind and she smiled.

"I have an idea." Kwest stated confidently. "You got her the gift she's been wanting for months now, right?" Tommy nodded his head in agreement then let Kwest finish. "Well for the second one, why don't you give her something creative; something you know will hit her more emotionally than the first gift."

Tommy smiled. "Yeah, yeah I like that. But what do I get her?"

"That's the thing; you don't really need to get her anything." Sadie began. "When Jude and I were younger, we used to love the movie 'Selena' and Jude's all time favorite song was-"

"Dreaming of You," Tommy continued for Sadie. He knew that it was Jude's favorite and now Sadie and Kwest's plan was starting to register in his mind.

"Yeah," Sadie stated simply. "It was. It's perfect for you, Tom. It's Jude's favorite song from the movie and it explains exactly how the two of you feel about one another. Maybe this time you guys won't pretend those feelings aren't there like you have the past three birthdays."

Tommy dropped his head in sadness as he remembered Jude's past three birthdays. On her 18th birthday, he professed his love for her. He told her everything he had been dieing to tell her since day one and she just laughed it off, pretending to not care. Jude walked away from him that day leaving him alone in studio b, their studio, with nothing but his thoughts and a broken heart.

Jude's 19th birthday was almost the same as her 18th, minus Tommy professing his love. He gave up that year, he pretended not to care and whenever she came within a five mile radius of him he turned around and went the other way. It wasn't because of Jude; it was because Tommy wasn't sure that he could contain himself when he was around her. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss away all the pain and sorrow she had. But just like always, Jude pushed her feeling aside and pretended to not be interested when inside she wanted the same things he did. She was just too afraid to admit it.

Her 20th birthday, however, was one for the record books. G Major had given her a big bash just like on her 16th clad with the press, the loud music and the star treatment she used to dream of as a child. As Tommy watched Jude walk down the same set of stairs she did when she was 16, he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Every fiber in his body was telling him to go up to her and kiss her like it was his last time but instead, he made her feel like how she made him feel on her 18th and 19th birthdays. Tommy smiled sadly at the woman before him and walked away, leaving the hopes of having his dream girl behind him. To this day he could still feel her eyes burning holes through his back as he left but it was what needed to be done. He couldn't stand there and watch her mingle with every guest besides himself. So, instead of intensifying the heartache he would've felt by staying, he left and walked out the double doors of G Major only to return the Monday after.

The snapping of Sadie's fingers in his face was what brought Tommy back to reality. Unfortunately, his heavy heart from the three years prior had followed him. Putting his head in his hands, he sighed heavily then said, "What am I going to do?"

"Give her this," Sadie said as she handed Tommy a small CD. "It only has one song on it but it's the song that will make her come to you."

Tommy smiled a bit sad and a bit unsure. "How do you know? She could just laugh in my face and walk away from me like she's been doing for the past three years."

"She won't," Kwest began. "She won't because I know how she feels for you. You're not there every night when she cries herself to sleep like Sadie and I are." Kwest and Sadie had been dating for about a year and a half and the two are still on their crusade to get Jude and Tommy together.

Tommy looked up at them with hurtful eyes. "She cries?" He questioned with dark eyes. He hated hearing things like that.

"Yeah," Sadie stated quietly. "She cries all the time. Mostly because she pushed you away and she's afraid that you won't come back. She cries because she knows the situation between the two of you is her fault. She knows that what she feels for you is exactly what you feel for her and it hurts her because she thinks she'll never be able to express them to you."

Kwest and Sadie allowed Tommy a few moments to compose his thoughts before Kwest finished speaking their last task for the day.

"Just give that to her, man. It may not seem like much but it will explain everything to her." Kwest looked at Tommy as he stared at the small CD in his hand.

"What if she doesn't want it? What if she tells me to go away again? I can't handle that you guys. I can't listen to her deny me any more." Tommy tore his gaze away from the CD and looked up at Sadie with hurtful eyes.

Sadie put a reassuring hand on Tommy's shoulder. "She'll take it Tommy; you just have to trust us."

After a moment of silence, Tommy placed the CD in his jacket pocket then stood to leave. "I'm heading home you guys; I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow." Kwest and Sadie stood up along with Tommy and gave him a reassuring hug as he exited the studio.

"I hope this works," Sadie stated.

"I know, babe. Me too, we're running out of options." Kwest wrapped his arm around Sadie's shoulders and gave her a small kiss on the temple before leading her out of the studio…


	2. Chapter 2

**Setting**: Tommy's house.

Tommy threw his keys on the countertop in his pantry then retreated to the living room of his apartment. He looked around the apartment and it just now hit him; he was alone. _'This isn't how this is supposed to be,'_ he told himself. Tommy always thought that he and Jude would become a couple; the couple that would share the love most couples dream about. He thought that Jude would be occupying the other side of his bed with him instead of the body pillow he cries on. But once again reality hit him and he knew he was alone again.

_'I can't take this anymore.'_ Tommy reached over to the small end table on the side of his couch and retrieved the small notepad and pen that resided by the phone. After situating himself so he was comfortable enough to write, he did just that. He wrote a note to Jude; a note that explained everything he's ever wanted to tell her but has either never had the time to or has been shot down at each attempt. Tommy told her everything that was on his mind at that time; how he wished it were her that occupied his bedside, how he wished it was her he'd come home too instead of an empty house and old pizza boxes.

After writing a lengthy note to Jude, Tommy re-read his words and folded it up into a square. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he retrieved the CD case. Tommy knew what the CD's contents consisted of so he found no need to listen to it. He opened the case and slid the square piece of paper inside before shutting it. He then took off his jacket and through it to the chair across from him. Tommy ran his hand through his hair almost as if he was trying to rid the worry from his body. He was afraid that no matter what happened tomorrow, Jude was going to turn him away just like she had been doing for the past three years. He sighed heavily and laid back on the couch and fell asleep, not caring that he was still in his regular day clothes. He was only looking forward to the day ahead of him and the events that it had in store for him…

Jude awoke to the constant loud knocking on her bedroom door.

"Go away Sadie!" she screamed. She knew it was either Sadie or Kwest. Kwest was probably at work already which meant that the person waking her up could only be Sadie.

"C'mon Jude, it's your birthday; you can't stay in bed all day!" Sadie continued her loud knocking on Jude's bedroom door because she knew that Jude would soon grow aggravated with the noise and reluctantly crawl out of bed.

Sadie's task of waking up Jude worked; she heard the shuffling of feet across the floor grow louder as Jude became closer to the door. The doorknob jiggled a little bit first then it flew open.

"What!" Jude screamed angrily. "It's only eleven-thirty in the morning."

"I know," Sadie said cheerfully. "But it also happens to be your birthday and I'm not letting you stay in bed all day. So go on and get ready for your party."

The party Sadie was referring to was the big G Major bash that Darius was giving her. If Jude had a say in the matter, there would be no party. Turning twenty-one wasn't as big a deal as she thought it would be. For one, she had no one to special to celebrate it with. Yeah, the G Major staff would be there along with Sadie but it would be different if she had a special someone to wrap his arms around her for the night and show off his girl. But Jude knew that it was her fault so her feelings of loneliness were considered self-inflicted. Jude shut the door and retreated back to her bed sleeping away the remaining free hours she had until she had to be at G Major for seven…

Tommy rolled off the couch, smacking the coffee table on his way down. He groaned in slight pain but brushed it off as he stood to his feet. He walked into the kitchen and glanced at the clock on the wall in the kitchen; three forty seven was what the face of the clock displayed. _'I must have been more tired than I thought.'_ Tommy pranced into his bedroom and retrieved the necessary clothes from his closet before retreating into the bathroom for his shower.

After hopping out of his long and hot shower, Tommy wrapped a towel around his waist and used another one to wipe the steam off the mirror. He looked at his reflection and the first thing he noticed was the look of pure heartache reflecting through his eyes. Every moment without Jude was another moment he thought he was going to die of loneliness. He quickly rubbed his eyes trying to rid the sorrow from his features.

Within two hours, Tommy was shaved, smelling amazing and looking fabulous. He took one last look in the mirror before leaving his apartment for Jude's party at G Major. The sky blue dress shirt meshed perfectly with his navy blue dress pants and tan skin. Tommy ran a shaky hand through his messy/styled hair one last time before grabbing his suit jacket from the back of his bed. He reached inside the pocket to make sure Jude's gifts were accounted for and sighed in relief when he felt the texture of both gifts in the pocket. Waling out of his bedroom and towards the door, he grabbed the keys from the countertop and retreated out the door…

"I'm ready Sadie so you can stop yelling at me!" Jude screamed from the bathroom down the stairs to an anxiously waiting Sadie and Kwest in the foyer.

"Well good because we'll be late if we don't leave now!" Kwest shook his head at the situation and it's entirety before looking at his watch: six-thirty; the party starts in a half hour.

"I'm coming so just relax." Jude shut her bedroom door and slowly walked towards the stairs, careful to not break the Stilettos she was trying to walk in.

"Wow," Kwest said surprised. "Jude, you look great." Jude smiled at his comment and continued her way down the stairs. Her black dress clung tightly to the correct areas of her body but still allowed her the movements she needed.

"Yeah Jude," Sadie began. "You look amazing."

Jude smiled and then replied, "Good, we all know I look good so can we go and get this over with?"

Kwest and Sadie nodded their heads in agreement and led Jude out the door to the car. Once the trio were inside, Kwest sped off in the direction of G Major silently hoping that tonight was going to be eventful…


	3. Chapter 3

**Setting:** Drive to G Major

Tommy sat in his already started viper contemplating his next move. His first option was to go to the party. If he did so, he could watch Jude mingle with her guests from afar and he would have more time to build up the courage to actually talk to her. His second option was to stay at home and ponder the night's events. For example, he wouldn't get to see Jude in her dress; he wouldn't get to give her gifts to her. The only thing in the pro column for option two would be him not getting turned down again. _'Screw it,'_ he told himself. _'I'm going with option one.'_ Tommy put the car into gear and eased out of the driveway, onto the main road…

Kwest turned onto the main road from the Harrison household, heading towards G Major. Kwest and Sadie talked about stupid things; what they needed for groceries when they went shopping, why the car continued to squeak, etc. While Jude on the other hand, said nothing. Instead, she sat in the backseat of the car with her elbow rested on the window, propping up her head. She thought about what tonight had in store for her. She knew Tommy was going to be there, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to see him.

Jude knew that their situation was her fault; that was the entire reason why she cried every night. As much as she loved Tommy, she knew that if she allowed herself to love him the way she yearned too, she would either become hurt in the long run or grow afraid of what came next for them. She was determined to find the love she knew she deserved but the one thing that scared her most was the fact that this particular love she wanted was directly in front of her and it had been for seven years…

Tommy looked down at the clock display in his viper: six forty nine was what the green light showed. _'Ten more minutes,'_ he thought to himself. _'Just ten more minutes until I see Jude.'_ Trying his hardest to pass the time faster, Tommy thought about things he could do while driving. The list was small; it only consisted of one choice and that was the CD. He dug into his jacket pocket and took out the small jewel case. He then retrieved the CD from its case and put it in the player. The beautiful, harmonious voice of the now deceased singer flooded through the speakers.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too_

As the first verse of the song ended and the chorus began, a snippet of his letter to Jude ran through his mind. _'Jude, I know I've hurt you in the past but give me the chance to prove to you I've changed.' _

Before Tommy knew it, he was pulling into the parking lot of G Major. He parked his car in his usual spot but failed to remember who always parked next to him; Kwest on one side and Jude on the other.

After stopping the CD from progressing, he ejected it and placed it back in the jewel case. He stared at the case a bit, almost as if he was gaining the knowledge of the lyrics through osmosis. He placed the case back in his jacket pocket and reached for the door handle about to get out of the car when he was stopped by the sound of Kwest's squeaky car pulling up beside him. Tommy looked to his left and noticed Kwest in the drivers seat, Sadie in the passenger's seat and Jude, alone and looking lonely in the back. His eyes studied hers; he noticed the pain and heartache she felt. With his eyes he spoke to her, _'It matches mine.'_ Tommy smiled sadly at Jude then he got out of his car and headed into G Major. Kwest, Sadie, and Jude soon followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm totally sorry for flaking out on you guys. I know it's been a while since I updated this but I was busy trying to finish it on another site and life just kicks you when you're down.

Anywho, on the story. Here's the next part. It's rather long but it still isn't completely finished. I know how I want the party night to go but I just cant seem to get there. I'll have to work on that. But anywho, here you go and I hope you like it.

**Setting:** Inside G Major; Jude's party had begun.

Tommy watched Jude from afar and admired how beautiful she looked in her dress as she mingled with her guests. He took a small sip of his water and continued to watch her. He watched her bring smiles to the faces of those who she accompanied; how she made everyone feel relaxed when they were in her presence. To them, she wasn't Jude Harrison, Instant Star. She was just plain old Jude Harrison, the girl who loved music and hated math more than anything.

Tommy on the other hand, didn't feel at ease or anywhere near as relaxed as everyone else when Jude was around. He felt the complete opposite; butterflies filled his stomach, palms became sweaty, lumps formed in his throat. He soon found out his ability to make any form of communication with her was shot to hell. And that's part of the reason why he was disappointed Jude didn't talk to him. Their separation made Tommy realize that the butterflies he felt were childish and he was determined to make her see that; he was determined to show Jude that he's not as afraid to take things to the next step like she is. And that is exactly what he planned on doing…

Jude allowed her guests to mingle amongst themselves so she could take the time to talk to Sadie. Her and Sadie walked into studio a and took their seats on the sofa. Sadie took note of the façade Jude put on but let it slide…for now.

"So what do you think of the party so far?" Sadie pushed a few strands of her naturally curly blonde hair behind her ear and focused in on her sister.

"It's pretty good. I'm usually not one to mingle but everyone here seems to be pretty interesting." Jude put her head down as she took her gaze away from Sadie. She tried to hide the thoughts of Tommy from surfacing but knew that it was no use. Now was the time for Sadie to tell Jude the harsh truth; after some sisterly conversation.

"What's wrong, Jude?" Sadie dipped her head in Jude's line of vision almost willing her to look up at her but she wasn't successful.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Jude sniffled quickly, willing the tears to become subsided but knew that they would fall soon.

"Don't lie to me," Sadie said consolingly. "Whatever it is you know you can tell me." Sadie enjoyed the closeness of their relationship now. After everything with their parents, the two just had each other and they knew they had to make it work that way.

Suddenly, Jude said what she had been meaning to say for a long time. "I hate it." Sadie knitted her brow in confusion at first but as soon as the meaning of the three worded statement sunk in, her expression softened. "Oh, Jude." Sadie scooted over closer to Jude and placed her arms around her sister's frame, enwrapping her in a hug.

"I absolutely hate it, Sadie. I hate how I feel when I'm asleep; I hate how I feel his arms around me because I know it's just my imagination. I hate that I can still feel his lips on mine. I hate the fact that he's right there, directly in front of me all the time, and I just watch him walk away from me. I hate how he still gets to me like he always has. But most of all, I hate that I'm doing this to him." As Jude finished her last sentence, the tears began to slowly fall down her face.

"Then why do let yourself feel like that? It's unnecessary, Jude." Sadie began to slowly rock with Jude side to side in an effort to calm her nerves.

"I shouldn't be crying, it's stupid; I cry over him every night. You'd think I'd be all cried out by now."

"Jude, it's not stupid to cry over someone you care about. It's common nature; it just lets you know that what you feel is real." At Sadie's statement, Jude allowed the tears to flow faster down her pink cheeks. "Shh, Jude, it'll be okay." Sadie paused for a moment and then continued with the harsh truth. "Jude, I know you're feeling like crap right now but in all honesty, you did this to yourself."

Sadie felt Jude jerk out of her arms and she knew that this was going to go exactly how she knew it would. "If you just let him be there for you when he wanted to, none of this would be happening. He wanted you Jude and he still does. The only thing that's stopping the progression of things is you."

"I know!" Jude screamed back at Sadie. If it was one thing she knew it was that her loneliness was all her fault.

"I'm going to go, Jude. I'll leave you alone for a little while if that's what you want." Sadie stood up from the sofa and walked out of studio a leaving Jude alone, for the time being…

Tommy noticed Sadie leaving studio a with a cocky smile on her face from his stance at the bar. He looked through the glass wall of the studio and noticed Jude's frame shaking slightly as she cried. With every exhale of tears from Jude, his heart broke a little more. He looked at her frame sadly and was about to go into deep thought about their situation but they were interrupted by Sadie popping up in his line of vision.

"She'll be okay, Tom. She just needs a little time."

"What if I'm sick of giving her time?" Tommy looked at Sadie with pain evident on his handsome features. "What if I'm sick of waiting for her to make up her mind?"

Sadie gave Tommy a quick hug then copied his stance as she leaned up against the bar with him. "Then I'd say you're human. I know you're sick of waiting and I know she's sick of pushing you away. The only thing I don't know is why you're standing here next to me instead of being in there with her."

Tommy gave Sadie a sideways glance and noticed her mischievous smile plastered to her lips. "Go to her, Tom. She'll probably push you away again, but I guarantee you before the night is over, she'll come to you."

Tommy smiled at Sadie and enjoyed the renewed sense of hope he had for him and Jude. He kicked himself off of the bar with his foot and headed towards studio a…

Tommy looked at Jude from his position by the door of studio a; her demeanor alone was enough to make him cry. She sat with her knees as close to her chest as possible, due to the way the fabric of the dress rested against her body, and she was crying; full out sobs escaping her throat, her semi-curled blonde hair hanging loosely by her face and on her back. Tommy exhaled heavily and walked completely into studio a, taking the empty seat on the sofa beside her.

At first, Tommy was going to go with his instincts and wrap her into an embrace he never wanted to get out of. But just like always, he thought of how she would feel first. So instead, he just nervously fidgeted with his thumbs, not quite sure what to do in order to console her. He sat by her side and just listened to her cry; not knowing what else there was for him to do at that moment.

After a few more moments of listening to Jude cry, Tommy broke. He quickly leaned back and extended his arms for Jude, taking her in them lovingly. "Shh," he began. "Don't cry, Jude." But no matter what Tommy said, the tears still fell, for only reasons she knew. So instead of using words to console her, he just sat there on the sofa and held her while she cried, knowing that the sobs would soon subside.

Before the duo realized it, they were holding their embrace for a half an hour. It was no longer an embrace to console Jude; it was now an embrace to slowly mend their broken relationship. Jude wiped the remaining tears from her face then pulled away from Tommy, taking her previous position on the sofa. Tommy thought about giving her the time she needed to think things over but he wanted answers, ones in which he felt he deserved.

"Jude, I know this is the last thing you want to talk about right now, but I just need to know." Jude studied his facial expression for a few moments, trying to figure out what it was he was quickly getting at.

"Um, okay," Jude replied slowly in between sniffles.

"Why…Why did you push me away? I just wanted to be with you, to actually have you as my own and you pushed me away. Why?" Jude looked at Tommy and noticed the pain radiating from his eyes; pain in which she was the sole cause of.

"You're right, Tommy," Jude began to stay confidently. "I don't want to talk about this." She stood up from the sofa and was about to leave when Tommy's stern voice stopped her.

"Well that's just too damn bad for you because we are going to talk about this." Jude spun around and seen Tommy looking up at her from his seat on the sofa. "So why don't you walk yourself back over here so we can finally get this out of the way and you can go and enjoy your party." Jude thought about it for a moment then obeyed. She reluctantly went back to her seat on the sofa and waited what came next.

Silence…silence was what greeted them after Jude took her seat. They both had tons of things to say to each other but neither wanted to be the one to initiate the conversation. Tommy's questions still had gone unanswered and that was the sole purpose of him going into the biggest studio of the company. So he decided to finally seek the answers he deserved.

"Jude, I don't understand." He tore his gaze away from the carpeted floor and to Jude's magical blue pools. Whenever he looked into them he knew he could see into her soul. "I don't understand why you did those things to me."

Jude sighed in aggravation and got up to leave once again. Tommy noticed and wasn't about to let it happen.

"Damn it, Jude!" He snapped as he stood up to stop her from leaving the studio. He jumped in front of her path to stop her from progressing and continued. "Stop walking away from me! Stop making me feel like I did something wrong!"

"You did do something wrong, Tommy! Why is it so hard for you to see that!" Jude knitted her brow in anger as she felt their confrontation about to grow.

"What did I do to you that was so bad? Huh?" Tommy raised his voice with this statement but lowered it when he began his next one. "The only thing you can every accuse me of is loving you. That's all I've ever done, Jude. You're just too damn stubborn to realize it."


	5. Chapter 5

Jude's mouth fell somewhat agape at Tommy's statement. He was right and she knew it. She always accused him of hurting her emotionally but she was the one who hurt herself.

Jude pushed her thoughts aside for now and focused in on Tommy. "Don't you think I know that?" Jude bit back. She may be crying but she was still angry about their situation and she was going to let him know, even if it meant confessing some things she wasn't ready too. "Don't you think I know I'm the reason why were not together? It hurts me just as much as it does you! I know it's my fault and I know that I can't take the past three years back. But damn it Tommy, I want too!"

At that confession, Tommy wanted to do nothing more than kiss her like it was his last time. But being the helpless romantic that he is, he didn't. He needed for their first kiss in three years be something that the two wanted, not some forced act. So instead, he let her continue on her angry yet confessing rant.

"This situation is what keeps me up at night; it makes me feel like the biggest jerk in the world because I'm not just doing this to myself, I'm doing it to you too."

"You're not a jerk, Jude. You're the farthest thing from being one." Jude shook her head at Tommy's statement, not wanting to continue with their conversation. She pushed him aside and headed for the door.

"No!" Tommy screamed forcefully. He turned around and grabbed Jude's arm in his hand. "I get that you don't want to be here Jude, but don't leave yet." His voice fell soft as he found himself becoming defeated. "You can't leave without getting your presents." Jude smiled slightly; he always got her something for her birthday. Even during the years where they didn't speak, he always got her a gift for her birthday and this year was no exception.

"Make it quick," Jude stated as she spun around to face him. She may be taking the gifts but she still wasn't willing to continue their conversation. That may have made her a bad person at that moment in time but she just didn't care.

Tommy smiled slightly and reached in his jacket pocket. He pulled out both gifts and held them in his hands.

"This one is my first gift to you," Tommy stated as he handed Jude the jewel cased CD. "There's a long note inside; I wrote it last night. It should clear things up if the CD doesn't."

Jude took the jewel case and noticed the paper on the inside. It was folded up into a square that fit perfectly into the case and the words, 'Dreaming of You,' were written in Tommy's messy scrawl. She looked up at him for a moment but tore her gaze away quickly. Tommy just pushed it aside and continued with the gift giving process.

"And this one you have to open up right now," Tommy stated as he handed her the medium sized jewelry box. Jude knitted her brow in confusion at his demand but did so anyway. She slowly flipped open the box to reveal a silver charm bracelet. The links were heart-shaped and encrusted with diamonds. The bracelet only had four charms on it; one was a small guitar with a single diamond in the middle. The second was a musical note with two small diamonds on the bottom; the third was the number '21' but the final one was what caught Jude's attention. As she slowly ran her index finger around the bracelet, she stopped at the small half-piece of a broken heart. She noticed the rigid edges on the inside of the charm and couldn't help but stare at it.

"I have the other half," Tommy began knowing exactly what her expression meant. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the other half as it dangled from the loose silver chain it was on. He slipped it around his neck and continued. "Maybe one day we can put them together." Tommy smiled at Jude sadly then left studio a. Once outside, he turned back around to take one last look at Jude before leaving the party all together…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Okay, so here is the next part. Pardon me for any spelling mistakes, I'm currently without Microsoft Word and that was the only form of beta I had. I did my best to catch any mistakes but I might have missed a few. On a fanfic note, I'm not feeling to good about this post; I don't think I wrote it that well. I do however, feel that I left it at a good part. Criticism is always appreciated...

* * *

**Setting:** Jude's party

Jude let out the breath she didn't know she was holding as she took a seat on the sofa inside the studio. Putting her head in her hands, she thought about what this meant; what this half of a heart meant. She knew what it meant right down to the 't' but it was easier for her to think about what it meant than it was for her to accept it's meaning. The bracelet was gorgeous and the charms fit her perfectly, especially the broken heart. Jude knew that the broken heart was to make her realize that Tommy still loved her. It symbolized exactly what he felt at that moment. He may love her but the feeling in his point of view wasn't mutual but that was because she never told him.

Jude dug her head out of her hands and stood up from the sofa. Once her weight was stablized and she was able to walk in the heels, she headed towards the door of the studio. Before she opened the door, she straightened out her dress a bit then exited, heading towards Sadie who was still standing at the bar with Kwest.

* * *

"Hey," Sadie said to Jude as she gave her a comforting hug. "I'm guessing it didn't go so well in there." Jude shook her head no to Sadie in response.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kwest asked sincerely. He knew that Tommy was a touchy subject for Jude to talk about and the same went for Tommy; he only like talking about Jude when it involved good memories of the two.

Jude thought about it for a moment then responded. "I told him I wanted to take the past three years back." Jude tore her gaze away from the couple in front of her as her voice faltered towards the end of her sentence. "And it's the truth; I really do wish things weren't like this."

"Well," Kwest began in a soft voice. "How do you wish they were?"

Jude sucked in a deep breath then exhaled it quickly after. "I wish I was with him; I wish he knew how much I love him. But now that I think about it, I don't think I can find the courage to tell him."

"Jude," Sadie began. "If you continue to keep your true feelings for him inside, then the three years of heartache you desperately want to take back will turn into five years of unecessary pain for the both of you. If you honestly want him to know how you feel, then you need to tell him soon."

"I know I do."

"So then go tell him," Kwest stated flatly.

"I-I can't," Jude stated truthfully. "I can't because I'm afraid he won't take me; I'm afraid he'll push me away like I did to him."

"Well," Sadie began, "if that happens, then you'll deserve it, Jude. As hurtful as that sounds, it's the truth. So I suggest you go tell him soon before that actually happens."

Jude nodded her head then turned to walk towards one of the exits. As she began to walk she realized she would need a ride so she turned back around and looked at Sadie. "Could you bring me?" Sadie smiled at Jude and turned to Kwest.

"I have to go do this with her, Kwest." She leaned up and gave him a gentle yet loving kiss on the lips. "I'll be back in a few." Sadie turned around and met up with her sister in the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

The drive to Tommy's apartment complex was filled with noise of the night. Crickets chirping, owls hooing and the sound of on coming cars came through the small space the girls had allowed their windows to go down. As of up to that moment in time, no words were spoken between the two women since they left G Major.

Once Jude stopped fiddling with the bracelet that was now hanging loosely from her wrist, she remembered the cd Tommy gave her. She remembered there was a note inside from him and decided that now was the best time to read it. She glanced down at the jewel case as it sat on her lap and opened the case. She retrieved the note from the case and slowly opened it. Jude inhaled a few breaths as she noticed his small yet messy scrawl on the paper along with a few tear stains. She ran her fingers over the stains and felt her eyes grow glassy. Before she allowed the tears to fall, she began to slowly read the note in an attempt to grasp everything Tommy was trying to tell her.

_Jude,  
I've been wanting to do this for a while now, you know, tell you how I feel. But the more I think about it the more I realize that you already know and you have known since you were eighteen; you just chose to not believe it. And I think that's what bothers me most, the fact that you don't believe me. I know that in the past I've done things to make you not want to trust me or believe me on certain subjects but on this particular one, it's true. Everything I've ever told you about how I feel about you is real, even through the hardships we've shared my love for you stood through it all. That's what kept me going; the thought of us one day being together is what got me up in the morning but as of right now I'm not sure.  
Tonight I went to see Sadie and Kwest about your gift. I showed them the bracelet I bought for you and they were in awe; but then again that's what you do to me. You take my breath away everytime I look at you. Even though that single gift cost me a month's rent, it still didn't seem like enough. And that's where the cd comes in. The cd has a single song on it; one that I happen to know is your favorite. I hope that the song gives you some insight on what I feel for you because lately it seems like words aren't enough.  
It seems like the more I tell you the more you disbelieve what I'm saying. Don't Jude, don't think that what I tell you are all lies because they aren't. The words are from my heart and soul and they speak of promise; a promise in which I intend on keeping forever. I love you, Jude and that's the promise you refuse to believe. By you doing that, you make me think that this particular promise is false, that I don't love you. But I do, all your actions say to me is that you don't want me too. So if that's what you want from me from now on, then fine. I'll tell you that I don't love you because that's what you want, but when I say that to you, that will qualify as the one and only lie that I will ever say to you.  
-Tommy_

As the tears in her eyes began to fall freely, Jude felt Sadie's warm hand on top of hers.

"We're here, Jude," was all Sadie said. Jude shut her eyes lightly, trying her hardest to push the tears back down to their origin. After a few moments, Jude fluttered her eyes open and stepped out of the car. With a quick wave goodbye to Sadie, Jude was on her way to see Tommy with both the cd and the bracelet in tow...


	7. Chapter 7

_Knock, knock, knock_...Tommy turned his attentions to the noise coming from the front door. He knew it was Jude, but he never actually thought she would show up at his apartment. Tommy took his feet off of the coffee table and went to the door. He didnt care about his appearance, after all, he felt like he was just hit by a mac truck. Slowly, he swung open the door to reveal Jude in all her glory. Red eyes, tear stained cheeks, heels in one hand and the cd in the other. Tommy noticed the bracelet attached to her wrist and let out a small smile. He stepped aside and allowed her entrance.

Jude walked right over to the couch and took a seat at the end. She walked like she was a permanent resident of the apartment. Tommy shook his head and closed the door before retaking his position on the couch. He took note of Jude's demeanor. Her hand was used to prop up her head while her other hand hung loosely over her folded legs. Her eyes continued to fight to stay open and every once in a while she would wipe away the new tears that started to fall.

"So," Tommy began in a low tone. "What brings you over?" With great reluctance, Jude held her eyelids open and flashed him the note he wrote to her. "Ahh..." Tommy stated. "So I take it you read it?" Jude nodded her head in response. "So what did you think of it?"

"Tell me." Jude stated forcefully.

"Tell you what?" Tommy questioned. He knew damn well where this was going. He was just in a mood so he wanted to screw around with it for a while.

"Tell me what I want to hear." Tommy looked at Jude's redened eyes and simply stated, "I don't love you." Jude stared into Tommy's now cloudy eyes. She could see the hurt that laid beneath them along with the longing he shared for her.

"Liar," Jude stated just above a whisper. "You're such a liar."

"Am I?" Tommy questioned, hurt evident in his tone. He knew he was lieing and he knew Jude would call him out on it. He needed for her to dig into her own personal feelings before admitting anything to her again.

"You're such a coward, Tommy. You won't even admit to me how you feel."

Tommy shook his head in disbelief then began. "Correction Jude, I have admitted to you how I feel. You're the one who ran away, you're the one who laughed in my face like it wasn't a big deal." Tommy stood up from his seat on the couch and started pacing the floor on the opposite side of the table. "Well, it is a big deal Jude. You don't know how horrible I felt when you laughed at me. I felt like you didn't acknowledge how truthful those words were. I felt like you just didn't care about me like I did you."

"I did care, Tommy!" Jude spat back. "It was just easier for me to push you away than it was for me to accept the fact that someone actually cared about me the way you did!" Jude stopped her rant when she realized she was yelling. "Do you want to know the truth?"

"Of course," Tommy said as hope consumed his body.

"The truth is I was afraid that you would eventually tell me that we couldn't be together." Jude paused for a moment to take a look into Tommy's eyes. They grew from angry, to confused, and now to a soft expression. "And I knew that I wouldn't be able to handle that, especially after having feelings for you for so long."


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy stopped pacing the floor and stared at Jude intensely. _'No,'_ he told himself. _'She didn't just say that; she didn't just throw that out at me.'_ Jude may have in some way, shape or form hinted to Tommy that she had feelings for him but she didn't dig deep enough. She didn't go down to the pits of her soul and fully express how she feels. And to Tommy, that was a sign, a sign that she was still scared.

Jude held her postion on the couch for a few moments then stood to leave. "I knew this was a bad idea." She looked at him one last time and headed for the door. Tommy stood and watched her walk away. When she made it to the door, he contemplated with himself whether or not to ask her to stay. He noticed how Jude didn't hesitate; she extended her arm and took the knob in her hand, twisting it open.

"Don't." Tommy said firmly. He thought about continuing with his statement but didn't find the need to when Jude released the knob from her hand. Jude turned around and looked at Tommy's demeanor. His hair was messy, eyes bloodshot and filled with love and longing. But to Jude, that still wasn't enough.

"Tell me why I should stay because as of right now, I can't think of a single reason why I should." Her voice was soft yet faltered; she was staying and she knew it. But just like Tommy did, Jude had her own reasons for playing her little mind games. She wanted for him to tell her how he feels; it was like she was using his words as a crutch, if he admitted something then she would too. If Tommy chose to push her away then she would go; she was leaving the ball in his court.

"If you go," Tommy began with a pleading voice, "then nothing will get accomplished. All of the questions we both have will go unanswered." Tommy paused a moment and noticed Jude didn't step away from the door. His heart fell down into the pits of his body at the mere thought of Jude walking out on him again. With his eyes now glassy, Tommy finished. "But what scares me the most Jude, is that if you walk out the door then I'll have no hope in us any longer. I'm broken now but if you walk out the door then I'll know there's no hope for me any longer in the love category. You're it for me, Jude. If you leave then I'll quit, not just love but everything. I'll leave G Major and everything that reminds me of you. I'll live with dark curtains in the windows shielding out the sunlight because it reminds me of your smile. I'll stop driving the viper because it will remind me of the time I took you for your first driving lesson. I'll stop kissing girls because each kiss will never compare to the ones we've shared. I'll just...stop living all together because I won't have any reason to continue with it. You'll be gone and I'll be alone."

Jude swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as she slowly made her way towards Tommy. Once she made it back into the living room, she dropped her shoes and kicked them to the side. She made her way over towards his radio and put in the cd he gave her.

Tommy watched her as she moved about in his apartment. He didn't question her motives, he just let her go about her own business. He thought about what was coming next; would Jude express her feelings to him or would she continue to play her little mind games with him? Fortunately for Tommy, he wasn't allowed to divulge himself completely into these thoughts. Jude had returned in front of him and he heard the soft music playing through the speakers.

"Dance with me," Jude stated quietly. Tommy didn't disagree; he was going to take in any moment he could get with Jude. But instead of dancing the way he would've liked; hands on her waist and bodies molding together to form one, he placed one hand on her waist and the other hand in hers. Jude placed her free hand on Tommy's shoulder and the two locked their gaze upon each other. As the lyrics flooded the room, the two began to sway slightly with them.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too_

Tommy smiled sadly at Jude as the truthfulness of the lyrics settled into him. This particular song would always be a special one to him from that point on. But as the chorus started up, Tommy realized that the lyrics were his confession to Jude. A confession that he's been hiding inside for three years.

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me_

Jude noticed how Tommy's once glazed eyes were now filled to their brims with tears; tears of hurt, pain, sorrow, and many other feelings she chose to ignore. Jude felt her eyes growing glassy also but Tommy's sniffle is what made the tears appear. Before her tears had the chance to fall, the next verse came on and Jude did her best to stifle the silent and salty dropplets.

_Wonder if you ever see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?_

The last set of lyrics made the tears in Tommy's eyes silently cascade down his face. Those five lines spoke of his everyday thoughts going into work. He would see Jude at the kitchenette with Kwest laughing and having a good time and he would always wonder if she seen him. He always thought about what it would be like to actually lock eyes with her in their everyday life. Maybe if they did then Jude would see what she had been ignoring for so long.

"I do care and I do see you when you look at me." Jude's choked out declaration tore Tommy away from his thoughts but it wasn't enough for him to strike up a conversation. In truth, he didn't want to leave Jude's hold. He knew that if he did his body would ache and the pains would grow in a teasing manor. He had her in his arms once and that was the feeling he would have to remember, not knowing when he would get that opportunity again.

_I just wanna hold you close  
But so far all I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day  
And the courage to say how much I love you_

Tommy tried to push away the feeling growing inside of him; the feeling of moving closer into her arms and kissing her passionately. As much as he wanted too, he couldn't because he knew what came next.

The next set of lyrics spoke of the happy ending the fictional couple from the song had. This, however, wasn't a happy ending. The two still had unanswered questions and Jude has yet to spill her guts out to Tommy.

"I-I can't do this," Tommy stated as he stepped back from Jude, releasing her from his hold. He put his back to her as he brought his hands up to his face. Tommy held his head in his hands long enough for the remaining tears to fall from his eyes and wiped away. When he turned around, Jude was gone from his sight. Panic began to set in as he frantically walked around his apartment in search for her.

After searching every room in the apartment, Tommy returned to the living to find Jude in her previous position at the end. Relief consumed his body as embarrasment filled his cheeks with a rosy red color. He was so worried Jude had left that he forgot the check the original room the two were in. So instead, he went out in search for her when all along she was on the couch, watching him run around his apartment.

Tommy looked at Jude briefly before taking a seat at the vacant end of the couch. The song had ended a few moment prior to rediscovering Jude on the couch and Tommy was thankful for that. He didn't think he'd be able to listen to the young singer sing about the happy ending she and her loved one had recieved.

"You still don't get it do you," Tommy stated while not locking eyes with Jude. "You still don't understand the extent of the feelings I have for you."

Jude tore her gaze away from the imaginary piece of lint she was playing with on the couch cushin and focused in on Tommy, who gaze was still fixated on the table. "Tommy, look at me." Tommy obeyed hesitantly but still did his best to look into her eyes. "Believe it or not, I do care about you. I care about you more than anything else. What's it going to take for you to believe me?"

Tommy's eyes grew stern along with his voice as he said, "About four years of longing." Jude felt pain radiating throughout her entire body. She knew Tommy would be upset, but then again who wouldn't be? After the three years of hell he'd been through, she was surprised he would carry out a conversation with her. Tommy sighed heavily and felt the need to apologize for using that particular tone of voice. But instead, he just continued on his rant. "Tell me what you feel in here," he said as he pointed an index finger to his chest. Tommy moved closer to Jude, filling the cushin next to her.

Jude felt her body lean towards Tommy's as his weight crushed the cushin he was on and part of hers. Jude swallowed hard before beginning what she felt was a good enough explination of how she felt. "I feel like everytime I look at you, I'll hurt you more. After everything I put you through over the past three years I wouldn't be surprised if you gave up and moved on."

"I'll never move on from you, Jude. It's impossible for me to move on when you've always had my heart," Tommy stated truthfully.

"And I feel like crap when you say things like that to me because it pulls at my heart strings and it makes me feel worse for not saying yes to you when I had the chance." Jude paused for a moment when she felt the tears rising in her eyes once again. "I feel that I've lost every chance I've ever had to be with you because I think that throughout some part of whatever it is we'll become, you'll walk away and tell me to forget it. I don't want to forget it, Tommy. I don't want to forget anything when it comes to me and you."

As Jude's tearful confession came to a close, she felt something else. Something warm, inviting and loving, and that's when it hit her...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Alrighty folks, here is the final chapter of this fic. I know I suck for not telling you guys this in the last post and I'm sorry. I thought there was one more before the final one but I guess not. I want to say thank you to those of you who've been reading this since the beginning; it really does mean a lot to me that you guys like this because nobody has ever read my writing before except for those who see it here or on the DLS site. I greatly appreciate all of the comments, I love them all.

Okay, no more sappiness...onto the fanfic. Just a warning, I didn't proofread this like I had hoped. My eyes won't stay open long enough...

* * *

As Jude's tearful confession came to a close, she felt something else. Something warm, inviting and loving, and that's when it hit her. The set of lips tackling hers were the ones she's been dieing to taste for almost four years. Tommy's hands held Jude's face in a desperate attempt at keeping her lips in place. His lips sucked on hers, drinking in the warm juices from them.

But like all the good things in life, the kiss soon came to an end. Tommy rested his forehead on Jude's and he opened his eyes. He looked at Jude while she held her eyes shut; he didn't want to kiss her like that. He didn't want the kiss to be sloppy and wet; he wanted it to be slow and full of passion. Tommy didn't get what he wanted but at that moment any kiss with Jude was a good one.

Jude's eyes began to flutter open and her blue orbs immediately became fixated on Tommy's. His eyes still teary and dark while hers were dry and bright. Reluctantly, Tommy lifted his head away from Jude's and he slowly dropped his hands from her face, folding his fingers together before placing his hands on his lap. He tore his gaze away from Jude while resting his back up against the cushin behind him. Jude took the opportunity to lean back on the arm rest of the couch and the two began their staring contest.

Tommy stared at his folded hands and picked apart ever feeling going through his body. The feeling of his heart aching brought the thoughts to his mind. His heart was aching from lonliness and pain. But at the same time it was fluttering with hope; the hope that tonight was going to end just as he had hoped it would.

Jude's eyes bore into the side of Tommy's head almost willing him to look over at her. The thought's circling around in her mind were the same thought's that always over-took her mind: the thought of regret. The regret she felt was all her doing; she regreted laughing at him on her eighteenth birthday; she regreted pushing him away, but she mostly regreted saying no. The one thing that haunted her the most was her saying no to the one and only thing she's wanted all along; the chance to be with Tommy. The ship she wanted to board has long since left the harbor and Jude had been waiting almost four years for it to return. She wanted to board that ship and sail for as long as she could. Jude knew that if she wanted for this to happen, now was the time to say something.

"I'm sorry," Jude stated in a low tone. She knew Tommy understood the meaning to her statement but Jude still felt the need to continue, even though he still avoided her gaze. "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through over the years, for pushing you away when I wanted to be with you. I'm sorry for pretending to not care when that's all I ever did was care about you. I'm just...sorry." Jude stopped and noticed Tommy as he twiddled with his thumbs.

Tommy spun his thumbs around each other for a few moments then he dropped them back onto his lap. He thought about what he was going to say to her. _Should I go with my heart or go with the mind?_ Just like the last time, his mind won.

"I'm sorry too, Jude." He brought his gaze back up to Jude and finished. "I'm sorry that it's too late." The hope that once filled Jude's eyes and heart were now gone, diminished into the nothingness she knew was bound to come. Tears filled her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Jude did her best to hide the hurt she was suddenly consumed with but it was no use; Tommy noticed and that was exactly what he wanted.

"That," Tommy said suddenly, "that, what you're feeling right now, is what I have been feeling for the past four years." Jude knitted her brow with confusion but didn't say a word. Instead, she let Tommy continue. "That **pain** and **heartache** that is so gut-wrenching you feel sick, that's how I've felt, Jude. That's exacly how you made me feel when you pushed me away and told me no." Tommy paused for a moment then let his sarcasm take over with the last sentence on the topic. "Feels good doesn't it, Jude. It feels good to know that you can break somebody's heart within seconds."

The tears in Jude's eyes fell down her face freely. She didn't care that she was crying, she had been crying all night and didn't find the need to stop now. Tommy pushed away the pain he felt but he had to get that statement out; he had to make sure Jude knew what the four years of longing actually felt like.

"You see Jude, all I wanted was for you to know what it was like. I wanted you to actually **feel** the pain and the heartache. I needed for you to feel-"

"I feel it!" Jude yelled. Tommy was taken back a bit at Jude's sudden outburst but knew it was true. Jude did her best to steady her breathing then she continued. "I feel it, okay Tommy? I feel the pain and I hate it; I don't want to feel like that again."

Tommy sat forward and leaned towards Jude, his face only inches away from hers. "So what do you want to do about it?" he asked, eyes peering into hers.

"I want you to fix it," Jude stated in a tone just above a whisper. As she watched Tommy's face move slowly closer to hers, she licked her lips in anticipation for a kiss. Her hot tongue gently hit Tommy's lip involuntarily but Tommy didn't mind.

With their lips only a centimeter away from each other, Tommy replied a simple, "Later." Tommy smiled at the sudden burst of hope his heart now had and went with what he was feeling. There was no decision to be made from what his heart and his mind were telling him. For the first time in a long time they two had reached an agreement: Tommy wasn't going to pass this opportunity up.

Tommy stood up from the couch and headed towards his radio. When he reached it, he skipped over the parts on the cd that he and Jude had already listened to and started it from where they left off. As he made his way back to the couch, the music intervals in betweeen the verse and the chorus had given him enough time to make it back to the couch and ask Jude a simple question.

"Do you trust me?"

"With everything I have." Jude smiled with her answer. Tommy wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close into a tight embrace. Jude replied by gently placing her arms around his neck.

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

Suddenly, Jude felt herself being pulled forward as Tommy slowly layed down on the couch the duo were currently sitting on. Tommy felt Jude's body tighten slightly and he stopped half way. He brought a hand up to her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

"You have to trust me, Jude," he said pleading. Tommy gave Jude a reassuring kiss on the cheek and he felt her body relax in his arms. He continued to lower him and Jude down on the couch. Tommy rested his head on the arm rest and Jude placed a hand over his heart before resting her chin on the back of her hand. The two locked their gazes upon each other and listened to the music flowing through the speakers, allowing the lyrics to hit home.

_I can't stop dreaming of you_

Jude let her free arm snake around the the lower section of Tommy's back while his hands rested on the small of her back. She watched as Tommy's eyes grew teary once again, Jude couldn't help but begin to worry. Tommy, sensing Jude's feelings, spoke thoughts.

"I love you Jude, more than I'll ever be able to express, but I can't help but think you'll push me away again."

Jude felt a pang in her heart but knew that it was true; it was going to be hard for Tommy to divulge all of the love he had for her back into someone who pushed him away once. She opened her mouth and the words that followed were the ones Tommy had been waiting four years to hear.

"I love you, Tommy."

Tommy smiled a tearful smile and removed his hands from the small of her back. He rested them on the sides of her waist and hoisted her up closer to his face. He smiled evily at her then said, "Is that so?"

The last verse of the song came on, interrupting Tommy's thought process.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said I love you  
I love you too_

Jude smiled at Tommy then said, "Yes, it is so." She dropped her smile when she noticed the seriousness of Tommy's facial expression.

"Don't leave me, Jude. I won't be able to handle it if you do." He brought one hand up to her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb, while his eyes were deeply connected with Judes.

"I won't," she stated simply. Tommy smiled relieved that Jude didn't have any intentions on leaving him. His face fell serious once again when he placed two fingers under her chin. He lifted his head off of the arm rest and met Jude half-way. His lips gently pressed up against hers and the spark the duo knew was still there had ignited. The internal flame inside of Jude had been lit again and the feelings coursing through her body were ones she wanted to stay with her forever. The may have been just beginning but she didn't want it to end.

Tommy removed his fingers from beneath Jude's chin and replaced it back on her waist so he could pull her closer to him. His tongue tickled her bottom lip searching for access. Jude parted her lips a fraction and allowed him the access he was searching. The two tongues tangoed together, sucking in the juices the other released.  
Jude's grip on Tommy's back tightened as the kiss deepend. Tommy gripped Jude's waist in desperation, trying to get her to realize he didn't want to let go...ever.

After the duo's hands were in place, they concentrated on the kiss once again. It wasn't ravaging, it was a kiss fully of love and passion, one that had been put off for far too long. Tommy's tongue gently massaged Jude's in an attempt to continue the kiss. The two have been fighting the need for oxygen for far too long and soon found that it was time to give in. Tommy peeled his lips away from Jude's and the duo panted for air in unison.

As the pair's breathing came down to a normal speed, Tommy began to run his fingers through Jude's hair once again. She rested her head on his chest in total comofort with the situation. The duo may not have officially stated what they were but to Jude it was clear.

Tommy gingerly stroked Jude's hair with one hand while he made small circles on the small of her back with the other one. He was in love with the woman he was holding and had been for quite some time. He wasn't going to pass this up; he wasn't going to let her leave and walk away from him again.

"What are we going to do, Jude?" Tommy felt Jude stir beneath his hold and he knew he woke her from a light slumber.

"We are going to stay like this, just the way we are right now." Tommy smiled at Judes answer and gave her a kiss on her head through her hair.

A few moments of comfortable silence passed before the last set of lyrics from the song suddenly came into Tommy's mind. The lyrics spoke of the happy ending he wanted with Jude; the ending he now had if the night progressed the way he wanted it too. Like all songs that get stuck in your head, the only way to release the song is to sing it, so that's what he did: he sang the song to Jude.  
_  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
Cause there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly_

Tommy glanced down at the sleeping beauty on his chest and smiled to himself. Now him and Jude had the peaceful ending the singer and her beau had; the ending both Jude and Tommy had waited for and wanted for the longest time. It was theirs, they had their happy ending...


End file.
